tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tendouin Tsubaki
|color = nov |colorlight = novlight |kanji = 天童院 椿 |romaji = Tendouin Tsubaki |nickname = White Witch |gender = Female |age = 19 years old (2019 Setting) |birthday = November 11th |height = 149 cm |blood type = AB |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = |fanclub = albion |seiyuu = |producer = |image gallery = Yes }} is the female representative for the month of November. She is a goddess candidate attending Selene Academy, and is a member of the unit '. Her producer is , and she is voiced by . Appearance Tsubaki has a long, silvery-white hair that reaches her thigh and red eyes. She usually wears a black and white ribbon headband. She is the shortest and the youngest member of her unit despite being the leader. Personality Tsubaki is said to be unpredictable, and her speeches usually carries profound (hidden) meanings. She uses abusive language a lot, but said that it's how she shows her love. She loves freedom and hate to be restricted, so she doesn't like doing group activities. She prefers to watch over her members, all while putting up an elegant, yet meaningful smile on her mien.Tendouin Tsubaki Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website)Tsukiuta Official Blog She refuses to be called as denpa-kei (a fantasist, abruptly says non-sensible things as if getting possessed) and proclaims herself to be categorized as fushigi-kei (has peculiar taste in things, mysterious, and do things that are hard to understand).Tsukiuta Official Blog History Relationships As partners, Reina and Tsubaki seems to be getting along nicely. She's the tsukkomi to Tsubaki's boke, but sometimes she'll go with the flow with everyone else too.Tsukiuta Official Blog Before they began living in the school dorms, Kurisu and Tsubaki are neighbors. They also used to enroll in the same school and because Kurisu skipped a grade, she is a senior to Tsubaki. They're not only childhood friends, but also rivals, and best friends.Tendouin Tsubaki Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Because of that and the apparent tendency of pairing childhood friends together (e.g. Arata-Aoi and You-Yoru) Tsubaki shown interest in forming a combi with Kurisu, which the latter rejected with the reason that they belonged to different unit and resulted in Tsubaki teasing her for being bashful about it.Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014 They seemed to know each other even during their 'first encounter'TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) and has a very similar personality, including their fondness toward Hajime. Apparently there is a possibility that they are the same individual yet at the same time a different existence.Tendouin Tsubaki Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Like Shun, Tsubaki appears to be a big fan of Hajime and calls him 'Hajime-sama'. On several occasions, she tries to do 'romantic' activities with him, such as eating ice cream together and do Pocky game on her birthday.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Discography Solo CDs Unit CDs Etymology *Her surname, ''Tendouin (天童院) consists of the kanji "cherub" or "gods disguised as children" and "institution". *Her given name, Tsubaki (椿), means "camellia", and white is one of the two primary colors for the flower. **White camellia is also the birth flower for people born on November 11.Japanese Wikipedia on Birth Flower *Similarly, her and Shimotsuki Shun's official fanclub also reflects their position as November representatives: **Their official fanclub name, albion, is the old name for Great Britain, derived from Latin and has the meaning of "white country" (in allusion to the chalk cliffs along the south-east coast of England). ***Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of a snowflake, representing the snow season that starts in November. Trivia References }} Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Seleas Category:Females Category:Tendouin Tsubaki